Fullmetal House
by ARAMAS Are We
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist and Full House cominded! What the hell are Ayase and Ai thinking?
1. Chapter 1

**FULLMETAL HOUSE**

**By: Ai Mori and Ayase Rampo**

Ayase: Ano sa! Ayase…

Ai: and Ai are here with a new story.

Ayase: I came up with this idea in school one day wile taking a test.

Ai: Ayase told me her idea and this is the result!

Both: Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(M/N Mori note)  
_

**(R/N Rampo note)**

Disclaimer: We no own you no sue

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

One day some guy named Jim _(M/N he's our OC!)_ was walking down the street in Central, Amestris. All of the sudden Maes Hughes fell out of the sky.

"Ow my butt! Oh my God I'm alive!" Hughes said "Wait…I'm alive?"

"I don't know! Who the heck are you?" Yelled Jim.

"Umm no one you know."

Hughes then ran off to the military headquarters and Jim got hit by a car and died a horrible, gruesome, bloody death. **(R/N I know it's sad but we don't need him anymore so he had to die.)**

"Hey Roy! Gess who's back?" Hughes said running into Roy's office.

"Ahhhhh The ghost of Maes Hughes! I didn't mean to hit on your wife man! I was drunk!"

"Oh no I'm not a ghost. Hey wait a minute! What about my wife?"

"Oh no you're a zombie!"

Hughes then hit Roy up side the head "No! I just fell out of the sky and hurt my butt!"

"Oh…that stuff about your wife wasn't true. It was a joke heh heh." Roy then had an idea "I know lets have a picnic to celebrate!"

Hughes and Roy then invited Ed, Al, Gracia, Elicia, Havoc, Riza, Breda, Fury, Falman and Winry. **(R/N more people will come into the story later)**

It was a potluck picnic _(M/N sorry if this story kinda sucky but we did this chapter in less then a half an hour so we could start work on chapter 2)_ so every body brought something. Ed and Al brought rice balls. (**R/N Italian kind not the Japanese kind. Both are good but I prefer the Italian kind) **Roy made potato salad with little green things in it. Havoc brought KFC because he was too lazy to cook. Riza made iced tea. The Hughes family brought a cake that said "YAY DADDY'S ALIVE"

Breda brought a quiche because he was fat and didn't want to gain more weight. Fury made pink lemonade because he's a wuss and it's a wussy drink. Falman brought a spiral ham because…he felt like it. And Winry decided they needed a pie.

"You're a lazy bum Havoc." Riza said "Why didn't you make any thing?"

"But I came didn't I?" Havoc argued

"Havoc, the park's only 3 blocks away from headquarters…"

"What are the little green things in the potato salad?" Falman asked

"Parsley" answers Roy

"NO ONE PUTS PARSLEY IN POTATO SALAD YOU IDIOT!" Ed replies

"Who brings quiche to a picnic?" Elicia asked

"People who don't want to get fat." Al replied

"Wah! I'm a fat slob!" Breda sobbed

"See what I mean." Al continued

All of the sudden a blue, sparkly, swirly, vortex thing appeared and sucked them all up through a stray "Yum anime."

"Nooooo my potato salad!" Roy yelled. He then saw Breda, Falman and Fury get pulled in a different direction. "Noooo my lackeys!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai: and there you have it our first chapter

Ayase: chapter 2 will be out very soon maybe even in a few minutes!

Ai: that's when we get into the real story this is more like a prologue.

Ayase: But Ai-chan then why did we call this chapter 1?

Ai: I don't know! And quit calling me Ai-chan!

Ayase: MAKE ME!

Both: CLICK THE BOTTON AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

FULLMETAL HOUSE

Ayase: here…

Ai:… is…

Ayase:…chapter…

Ai:…2…

Both: YAY!

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We do not own Full House, South Park or FMA **_sob _**and we do not own Clorox or Cartoon Network.

------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

Tanner House

Danny was washing the floor when of the sudden he remembered he had to wash his mop. So he ran to the bathroom where his mop was taking a bubble bath (_M/N with a rubber ducky)_ "Are you done Mr. Moppy?"

Meanwhile at the front door the Fullmetal Alchemist people **(R/N minus Fury, Falman and Breda and they are inside the house)** appeared

"Where are we?" said Roy "Ahhhhh! We're all goanna die!"

"Calm down. We're not going to die. Let's just sit down and think." Said Riza

Just as they were about to sit down on the couch Danny came in "Sit there and feel my wrath of Clorox!" said Danny. He tried to spray the Clorox bottle but nothing came out "No! Must…buy…more." He then ran away.

Then Michelle came down "Daddy! Comet ate my ouce cream! Daddy? Did you people kill my daddy? You're in big trouble mister!"

In Michelle's thoughts

YAY Daddy's dead!

End Thoughts

"Hey where are Fury, Falman and Breda?" Ed asked

Meanwhile

"Ahhhhh!" Fury, Falman and Breda screamed.

They were in South Park.

"Our animation! It's ruined!" Fury said

"No!" Falman yelled.

"What do we do?" Breda sobbed.

All of the sudden Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny walked up to them.

"Welcome to South Park! My name is Kenny!" Kenny said. But because of his parka it sounded like "Mmmmm mmm mmm. Mmmmm mmm mm"

"Ahhhhh!" Fury screamed and shot Kenny killing him

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Stan yelled

"You (beep)" Kyle said

"What the (beep)!" Cartman yelled "We've been censored!"

"Who cares let kill them!" Stan replied

"Why?" Kyle asked

"Cause they killed Kenny!"

"But we never cared before!" Cartman argued

"Well we do now!" Stan rebutted

Soon the whole town was chasing the three anime characters

Meanwhile because of censorship Kenny was bleeding rainbows while rats were eating him.

Back with every one else Danny agreed to let them stay in the attic _(M/N Jesse and Becky aren't married yet.) _

D.J. and Stephanie were watching TV when the put on Cartoon Network.

"What's this?" D.J. and Stephanie said when the saw an anime on TV

"IT'S US!" Ed screamed

"Wow the camera really does add ten pounds." Said Roy

"That's not the cameras fault." Riza said silently

Everyone turned around o se a…DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN…camera!

"What the heck?" Gracia said

"Please! No pictures, my hair is a mess!" Said Havoc

"…" Everyone replied

During all this the Tanners were just staring.

"Ahhhhh! People are stalking us!" Roy sobbed

Ayase and Ai fell out from behind the camera.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Roy asked yelling at them

"You didn't see anything! Agreed?" Ayase said threatened wile Ai pulled out a knife.

"A-a-agreed..."Roy said whimpering and hiding behind Riza

"Get away from me…" Riza said pulling out her gun

"Why is everyone out to get me?" Roy said running and screaming like a girl. He then hit a fall and lost conciseness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai: Well there's chapter 2

Ayase: See ya soon with chapter 3

LALALALALALAREVIEWLALALALALALAPLEASELALALALA


	3. Chapter 3

**FULLMETAL HOUSE**

**By: Ai Mori and Ayase Rampo**

Ayase: Sorry for the long wait everybody Ai-chan wouldn't work!

Ai: Is it my fault that this took months?!

Ayase: I had half of chapter 3 done already!

Ai: Shaddap

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Still no own…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jesse walked into the living room and say Winry and Ed sitting on the couch watching Scrubs.

"Who the heck are you?!?"

"I'm Winry Rockbell!" Winry, who has finally spoken, said all peppy-like

"And I'm Ed Elric"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Joey came running out of the kitchen "Jess there's a robot in the kitchen! A ROBOT!!!!"

"Oh that just my brother Al…" Ed said all nonchalant-like

Al stumbled into the living room all disoriented "Ow…brother, does everything seem dark to you?"

"Dark? That can't be good…" Ed took off the helmet of Al's armor. But there was no blood seal! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!

Instead there was Al in what looked like a replica of what he was wearing that fateful night. "What the…"

Al fell out of the armor "Um…guess we passed through the Gate at some point…"

"Oh…it's just a kid." Joey said "Now if you excuse me I…I have to go change my underwear." Joey went back to his room in the basement

Hughes and Roy then appeared all of the sudden "Hey Roy," Hughes began "you should get a wife!"

"Hughes, you should shut up!"

Becky walked in "Hey Jess."

Just then Roy's eye grew to the size of saucers, he was in love! "Hello my name is Roy Mustang and I was wonder if you would like to go out sometime?" he felt like music was playing in the back round until…

"BACK OFF PAL! She's _my_ fiancée"

"Yeah right like this lovely lady would be with some no good punk such as yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!

"Excuse me children but, will both of you please just SHUT UP!" Hughes yelled

"Who are you to tell me to shut up?!"

"Roy. Remember, my name's Maes Hughes. We work together."

"Oh yeah…" Roy said nostalgically

"What kind of name is Maes?"

"Well what kind of name is Jesse?!"

A confused Becky walked over to Ed. "Can you explain to me what's going on here?"

"Let's see now…" Ed began thoughtfully this was just so random "the guy with the black hair that asked you out is Cornel Roy Mustang or as a like to refer to him as Cornel Asshole."

"Watch it Fullmetal…"

"And the man with the glasses is Brigadier General Maes Hughes a.k.a. Mr. I'm-Obsessed-With-My-Family."

"Want to see some pictures of my darling Elysia?!?" Hughes started to shove pictures in Becky's face

"Ummm…well I…uh"

"Or, better yet, why don't you meat her and my wife!"

Just at that very moment Gracia and Elysia walked down the stairs

Ed whispered to the woman "Iwould suggest you run...now."

**In South Park**

Fury, Falman and Breda were still running from Stan, Kyle and Cartman, only now Kenny and the rest of South Park had joined the fourth graders.

Luckily for them the blue, sparkly vortex had returned and ate them again...if you call that luck. Then they stopped in the middle of the perty vortex and elevater music came on. Do Do Do! La la la! "The blue sparkly vortex of DOOM is under some maitenenace. It should be moving shortly."

**Five Hours Later**

"La la la la!" hummed Breda, who also started dancing…scaring the minds of us all. The wheeeee the vortex started moving again. Just then the bottom of where they were standing opened up "No! I broke it!!!!" Breda yelled as the three fell into sparkly nothingness. YAY SPARKLY!

**Back at the Tanner House! YAY I love saying the setting in a new paragraph thing…makes the story look longer.**

Fury, Falman and Breda fell from the sky onto Hughes, crushing his pictures of Becky's meeting with his family amoung other things.

"No! My memories from Two minutes ago!" he said screaming like a little girl before bursting into tears

"Oookay" said someone. Yeah that's right too lazy to pick someone. USE YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE! _(M/N I wrote a whole page! I consider this an accomplishment AND a waste of space!)_

"No! There's more?!" yelled Danny "Wipe your feet when you come inside!

Just then…

**CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!**

* * *

Ayase Rampo and Ai Mori would both like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. This is due to Ai noth finishing writing her half of the chapter until late November (Ayase: My half was done the middle of 8th grade!) and Ayase taking forever to type (Ai: Ha). Hopefully this will not happen again. 


End file.
